This
by Femvamp
Summary: Shelby Merrick didn't sleep with women. ***Crossover with Criminal Minds**** Shelby/Emily Prentiss ***Profanity warning use the "F" word a few times.


She didn't usually fuck women. It wasn't that she had any real prejudice to it because really who was she to judge? Women just didn't pay. Well most didn't anyway and Shelby Merrick didn't fuck around unless she got something out of it. Money, drugs, hell even a warm place to sleep. She once even fucked a man for a carton of smokes and a ride to Virginia.

That's how she got here and she kinda liked it. A new place to start over where no one knew her name. Her last place had gotten old anyway. The trannies had taken over the neighborhood anyway and the regular working girls like her had to move on.

She had come a long way from the thirteen year old that made big money off the pervs like her mother's husband Walt. Maybe this was the way to go. A new kind of clientele. Women. She had never thought about it before. She wondered how much they would pay for a discrete "girlfriend." She made a note to check into it.

But for right now she was actually having fun with the black haired older women with dark eyes and a sad smile. In another life they might have even been friends. The woman had picked her up in a bar. Shelby had gone there for a drink and to use the bathroom before she went to work. She hadn't expected to be chatted up by a woman no less.

She had been so surprised and caught off guard that she had forgotten to even discuss money which was definitely not her style. Money was the first thing she brought up in a conversation like this. She had no misconceptions about what was going on; this was a pickup plain and simple. This wasn't a date and the woman knew that too. She probably figured it was a one night stand and Shelby could do that, just this once.

She'd call it on the job training.

After tonight she's start cruising lesbian bars looking for lonely women who could pay. Who wanted to pay, Women had needs too and all Shelby had to do was figure out what they were and become what they wanted. She had already been doing that for men for over fifteen years, she could do that for women too. And who knows, maybe they'd pay better.

Shelby smiled at the woman as she kissed her and pulled away to remove her close.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I do." The woman smiled still clothed.

"Well then, I want to see too?" Shelby walked over to the woman and began to remove her clothing.

"You never told me you're name." The woman said after another kiss.

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe."

"It's JJ." Shelby smiled.

She had no idea where she had come up with that name. It had just popped into her head. Jennifer Jareau. Maybe she's play it as a small town girl new to the big city. Who knows? She'd figure it out.

"Hi there." The woman smiled seductively, "My name's Emily."

After that there was no more talking.

* * *

Shelby stretched a little as she got out of bed. She took a brief look at the black haired woman who she had just had sex with. It looked like she was still sleeping. Shelby smiled and started to gather her clothes.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah." Shelby said simply, "I have stuff to do."

"Are you going to charge me?" The woman said after a moment.

Shelby paused for a moment. She knew. That had been surprising. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Normally she had no problem taking money or trade from the men she had sex with but Emily wasn't a man and money hadn't been discussed ahead of time. This felt different.

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh." Emily paused, "I know what you are. I knew when I saw you."

"And?"

"I don't care." Emily paused, "I want to see you again."

"I don't date."

"Then I'll pay you."

"You're a cop." Shelby paused, "I saw your badge and gun."

And she had. It had almost been enough to make her run in the other direction but by the time she had seen it she had already been in Emily's apartment. She had learned a long time ago that once you started something it was best to follow it through.

"FBI actually, and not vice."

"OK."

"OK?"

"I'll see you again." Shelby said not believing what she was saying.

Emily smiled, "Stay a little longer. I'll pay for your time and we'll discuss specifics."

Shelby just nodded and half dressed got back into bed with Emily knowing full well that what she was doing was dangerous. For some reason Emily made her feel safe and that was a new experience for her and she liked it. For better or for worse this was happening.

She just had no idea what "this" was.


End file.
